BUBBLES
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: A little fun with Chad and Sonny after baking some cookies. It is rated M for a reason. Major CHANNY. This is very awkard to write as it is in Chad's Point of View. I am a girl so... Plese read!


**Bubbles**

**Summary:**** Just a small one-shot between Sonny and Chad. Rated M for well, you guessed it. Chads point of view.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Otherwise they would be together already. As it is, I don't. Sigh. **

"Fine." I started.

"Fine." She replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine, you do the bloody washing then!" Sonny yelled.

"Good, I will." I yelled back. Gosh, she is so cute when she is angry, we were fighting over who would do the washing. Mr. Condor had decided to mix the So Random cast, and Mackenzie Falls casts together for food, we had each been paired with the person we hate the most. The bid to make the two casts gel and make us work well, so far it wasn't working. Sonny, and me had baked some cookies and now we were doing the washing up. We had already argued about whether to do chocolate chip or ginger biscuits, Sonny won that one, so choco chip biscuits it was.

Anyway we were now fighting about who would do the washing, I wanted to do it because I like playing with the bubbles, however Sonny wanted to do I because she was afraid that she would drop the pans, whilst drying them. I laughed at that, we then went into our infamous 'fine, fine, good, good' fight. I won that one.

Sonny and me were the only ones left, the others had put their differences aside and got on with it. I was quietly washing a pan when I flicked some bubbles at Sonny, they landed on her nose.

"CHAD!" she shouted. She was trying to blow the bubbles off her nose, she didn't succeed, so flicked more at her.

"Chad, will you stop flicking the bubbles at me and do the bloody washing." I smirked at her.

"Sorry, Monroe. Can't help it." I said.

"Awww, Chad, what's that on your nose." She asked me.

"What, where." I began swiping at my nose with bubbles all over my hands. I had put bubbles all over my face. Great, this does not happen to CDC.

"There, you go you got rid of it." Sonny giggled. I grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water I threw it at her.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER." Sonny roared. Bollocks, I was in for it now. She grabbed the same glass and filled it with more cold water a tipped over my head.

We carried on throwing water and flicking bubbles at each other for a good half hour, we were running around the kitchen when I slipped and caused Sonny to land on top of me. She straddled my stomach whilst looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes. How could I ever shout at my little Sonshine. We stared at each other for a while then she leaned in. Suddenly I was kissing her, her lips moved slowly against mine. I moved my hands and place them in the back pockets of her jeans, she placed her hands in my hair. I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, she readily agreed and I slipped my tongue in her mouth, we started the battle for dominance, she bit down gently on my lip letting me know that she need air. Stupid need for oxygen. She pulled away not breaking contact with my eyes. I sat up.

"Sonny, come to my dressing room with me." I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Yeah, okay." She replied. Yes.

I picked her up and put her legs around my waist, I carried her off to my dressing room. Along the way we ignored the whispers coming from our cast mates, we were to absorbed in our conversation to hear what they were saying. When we reached the door of my dressing room, I put her down gently and opened the door, only to pick her up again afterwards I locked the door behind me a laid her down on the bed I had in there, I knew it would come in handy at some point. I laid myself on top of her careful not to squash her, she was way too cute to get squashed. I trailed more kisses on my face and down her neck, I stopped and sucked, she moaned underneath me, that was the sexiest sound that I have ever heard. I put my hands around her back and undid her bra, she stiffened under me. I looked at her.

"Sonny, are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned her.

"Yes." She said huskily.

I moved my hands round to her front and put my hand under her shirt and moved it up to the barrier that was her bra, having undone it already I slipped my hand underneath it and slowly massaged her breast, she moaned again. She removed her hands from my hair and started to unbutton my damp shirt, she fumbled a bit. I thought it was cute though. She peeled it from my back.

"Wow Chad you have abs." I said a little shocked. I was slightly upset. I smiled at her and crashed my lips back onto hers. I moved my hands lower down until I got to the buckle on her jeans, she nodded for me to go ahead. I undid them and pulled them down. She was wearing a pink lace thong, I never thought that I would see, good girl Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin wearing such a small piece of clothing.

"Sonny, sit up." I told her. She did as I asked and I pulled her shirt from her chest, her bra fell onto the bed I threw it somewhere. She covered herself with her arms.

"Sonny, don't hide. Your perfect." I said. She smiled lovingly at me.

She moved her hands to the button on my trousers and let them fall to the ground. We were we now in nothing except my boxers and her thong. I pushed her down onto the bed again and put my hand on the damp patch in her pants. I kissed her again whilst moving my hand in circular motions, she gripped onto the bedspread and moaned again. I have to get her to moan more often. I slowly removed my hand and replaced it in the same place, but inside her thong this time. I carried on rubbing slowly, she clamped her legs shut and tried to suppress a moan, she couldn't as my lips were on hers again.

She pulled down my boxers to reveal my rather hard member. She stared at it wide eyed.

"Will it fit." She asked. Stupid cute.

"I hope so." I laughed.

I ripped off her pink thong and placed myself at her entrance.

"Sonny, you absolutely sure." I asked again.

"Damn it Cooper, just get on with it." Came her reply. I pushed slowly into her, she immediately clamped down on me. I looked at her face it was wearing a pained expression. "Oh my gosh, Sonny did I hurt you?" I asked worried.

"Yes, keep going it will get better." She said. I pushed into her more and waited until she nodded telling me to go on, when I was in all the way, I pulled out slowly, trying not to cause her any pain. I failed. A tear escaped her shut eyes, I tried to sooth her with comforting words and kisses.

"Chad, please don't stop just keep going, it will get better." I carried on, I pushed in again, and pulled out, I watched her face change from one that was in pain to one that was of pleasure.

"Shit, Chad, faster please." She begged. I did as she asked and she moaned underneath me again. I got faster and harder until I came inside her, I collapsed on top of her, she was still twitching beneath me. I stroked her face.

"Wow Chad, that was nice." She said, she was out of breath. I pulled out of her once more and put the bedspread over us. She fell asleep in my arms, and I in hers. We stayed like that until 9 o'clock the next morning. That was the best night of my life.

So there you go that, is a recount of the first time I had sex with a Miss Sonny Monroe, now a Mrs Sonny Cooper.

**Well that was awkward to write, especially from a guys point of view, easier though didn't have to put in that much detail. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


End file.
